


Seconds

by heartfeltword



Series: Gridlock Lovin' [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: You were ready for seconds but Gridlock wanted to change the pace a bit and spice things up.





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love Gridlock so much.

You spent what felt like hours curled up under the covers with Gridlock. Nothing was rushed anymore. You spent time kissing one another with lazy kisses mapping the other out. Your hands trailed up and down one another, feeling across bare flesh, over muscles and scars and sensitive skin. Gridlock kneaded your hips, holding you close as she kissed your face slowly. There was no need to rush, you had all the time in the world to explore one another. It was close and personal and so much more intimate than sex. She let you trail your fingers down her stomach, over the rolls that had formed from how she was laying. She looked at you with loving eyes, not looking ashamed or afraid anymore.

You leaned up and kissed her before you settled your head against her chest. Your legs tangled with hers and she started to rub the expanse of your bare back. You could stay like this forever, feeling her warmth and listening to her steady breathing. She scratched her dull nails against your spine causing you to arch into her side and whimper. It felt good, causing a little rush of arousal to spread through your body.

“Hm?” Gridlock sounded amused as she repeated the motion. You whimpered and pulled her closer. “Someone’s horny.” Her voice was quiet against your hair before she placed a kiss there. “Are you ready for seconds?”

You propped yourself up on your elbow to look down at Gridlock. Her eyes had already started to dilate, looking at you expectantly. You weren’t exactly turned on before but seeing her made you shudder. She licked her lips slowly as she watched you straddle her. Her hands clamped onto your hips as you settled just above hers.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She laughed a breathy laugh before she rocked her hips up into yours.

“Yes.” You whispered, grinding down against her hips.

“C’m’here love.” Gridlock reached up and cupped the back of your head. You allowed her to pull you down so she could kiss you. This one was fiery and passionate as her lips claimed yours. You moaned and rocked your hips down into her as you held onto her shoulder for support. Gridlock removed her hand from your hips and started teasing your breasts, rolling your nipples between her fingers and squeezing them just right. You couldn’t stop yourself as you rocked against her desperate for some stimulation but you didn’t want to stop kissing her or have her stop touching your breasts.

Your kiss stretched on forever, Gridlock slowly winding you up as you kissed. One hand kneaded the back of your neck and tugged on your hair while her other was constantly switched between your breasts and nipples until they were hard little peaks. Finally she pulled away and planted a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Wanna try something new?” She asked. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement but you knew you could say no and she wouldn’t hold it against you.

“Yes, please.” You smiled. She tweaked a nipple between her fingers and you gasped and arched into her. “Please!”

“Alright, off.” Gridlock dropped her hands to your hips and patted them. But you didn’t move, you didn’t want to, you whined at the loss of contact on your breasts. “You just want me to do it all myself, huh, love?” You weren’t opposed to Gridlock manhandling you around, absolutely not, if anything her strength made you even wetter. She laughed at your lack of response. Her hands grabbed your hips and hauled you off of her and onto the bed next to her. She rolled over, sliding between your legs and pinned you to the bed with her weight. A quick kiss was all you got before she got off the bed. You whined and reached for her, needing her back but she laughed again. “Patience, love, it’ll be worth it.” She winked at you before she dug through her night stand. You watched her cuss to herself about not being able to find whatever she was looking for before she knelt to the bottom drawer and made a little “ah-ha!” noise.

When she stood you felt your mouth water. She was grinning from ear to ear holding a hot pink dildo. Only it looked a little strange, an extra bit not unlike a rabbit vibrator but longer and angled oddly. It took a moment before you realized it was a strapless strap on. Your eyes widened, Gridlock was going to fuck you, and you licked your lips and reached for her. This time Gridlock allowed you to pull her into the bed. You met her halfway for a kiss, your desire suddenly overwhelming you, Gridlock smiled against your kiss and you felt her shuffle between your spread legs.

“Good?” Gridlock asked when she pulled away. She studied you for a moment as you nodded vigorously. She smirked and you could cum just from that alone. She was so confident and sure and it was sexy as hell. She leaned back and reached between her legs to prepare herself. You didn’t know where to look; her cunt as she fingered herself shamelessly for you or her face where she was trying to look down at you but her eyes would roll back and she’d let out a quiet moan. You wanted to fuck her. Bad.

“Please.” You whispered, your hand trailing up her side to toy with her nipple.

“Hang on, love.” Her voice was breathless as she arched into your hand. “I want this to feel good, I don’t want it to hurt.” You whimpered and twisted her nipple a little harder. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned down at you. She looked like she was going to scold you or tell you to be patient but you did it again and watched her mouth fall open and her eyes flutter a little. When she opened her eyes she locked your gaze and slid the strap on between her legs and nestled it into her cunt. She moaned low as she slid it in and got it into position. You licked your lips as you dared to look down at her where a realistic looking pink cock was standing proud between her legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” Gridlock whispered as she pushed a strand of hair out of your face before she smirked at you. “I can’t wait to fuck your pussy, love.”

You couldn’t stop your shudder at how forward and blatant she was about her desires. You loved it. You’d do anything she told you to do if she smirked down at you like that. She slid her hand down your chest, tweaking a nipple just once before she slid her fingers into your folds. You could feel how wet you were as she circled your clit slowly.

“You get so needy.”

You opened your mouth to reply but she slid two fingers straight into your cunt and all you could do was moan loud and arch your back. She chuckled above you as she pumped her fingers into you. It didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable, the stretch of her fingers, but she worked patiently, finding your g-spot and teasing it until you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning. Every little thrust pushed a small moan from your mouth. It didn’t take long before Gridlock drew back and made a show of stroking her pseudo cock with her slick fingers.

“Are you ready?” She asked, her eyes dark with desire as she looked you over spread out all nice and wanting.

“Yes.” You breathed.

She grabbed one of your legs behind the knee and pushed it towards your chest. You allowed her, even whimpering at her show of strength, as she lined herself up with you. You felt the cold head touching your folds and closed your eyes in preparation. There was a moment of hesitation, a pause longer than you were used to, and you opened your eyes. Gridlock glanced at you and smirked before the cock started to vibrate. Your head fell back as you cried out.

“Oh, fuck, love.” Gridlock sounded breathless as she felt the vibrations as well.

“Fuck me! Please!” You grabbed onto her arm and pulled on it, desperate as the vibrations were sending you over the edge already.

Gridlock laughed, still a little breathless, before she eased herself into you. The slide wasn’t bad, a little tight but those fucking vibrations made it easy for her to bottom out. You clawed at her arm, gasping, as she rocked her hips into you gently.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You had started to babble.

“You’re a fucking beaut.” Gridlock slid her hips back and snapped them forward, forcing the air out of your lungs. She repeated it and you cried out as she snapped her hips against yours. Your free leg, that wasn’t being held in place by her firm grip, locked around her waist and held her close.

You wanted more. You wanted everything. The vibrations were constant, deep inside you, pressing against you whenever Gridlock bottomed out. You could feel her slick, literally dripping against you, as she fucked you. She kept a steady, deep pace, pausing when she was bottomed out to let the vibrations inch you closer and closer to the edge. She dipped her head to capture your lips, you weren’t sure if you were kissing her or trying to breath her in as you clawed at her shoulders. The vibrations were going straight up your spine, threatening to make you cum, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. She lapped at your nipples and sucked on them, twirling the hard nub under her tongue as she worked you closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh, fuck.” You whimpered, feeling the heat and tension start to coil up in your stomach.

“Close?” She whispered, her breath hot against your spit slick nipple.

“Uh huh.” You arched into her as she nipped at your nipple.

She switched her pace from long, steady thrusts to quick, little thrusts, her hips slapping against yours as she did so. It kept the tip of the dick, and the vibrations, pressed tight into your cunt, working you faster and faster. The tension in your belly grew tighter and tighter until Gridlock looked down at you and smiled. She looked heavenly with her lust filled eyes and a thin sheen of sweat on her face and a confident smile on her lips.

The tension broke and you screamed. Your back arched off the bad as you rocked yourself onto her cock, drawing out your orgasm. You were vaguely aware that you were swearing and moaning and digging at Gridlock’s shoulders as she fucked you through the orgasm. The vibrations were still strong, keeping you from coming down from your high. You whined, body twitching as you wanted away from the vibrator before it forced you through another orgasm but Gridlock didn’t slow.

“Just a bit longer, love.” Gridlock whispered into your ear as she chased her own orgasm, the hard and steady pace from before returning.

You moaned and whined, clawing at her back, as a second orgasm approached. It didn’t take long before you were screaming again as your body spasmed around the dildo. This time though Gridlock shuddered above you, her eyes rolled back before closing, her mouth fell open in a silent moan, her arm shaking as she tried to keep herself upright.

“Fuck, fuck, ohh.” She moaned into your ear as her own orgasm went through her. She pulled back, hand sliding between you both, as the vibrations started to turn almost painful to fumble with the strap on to turn off the vibrations. It shut off immediately and you both breathed a heavy sigh. She dropped her weight against you and kissed at your collarbone. “You good?”

“Oh my fuck.” You whispered, brushing her short hair back.

She chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Never thought I’d get ya to cum twice for me like that but God, you are beautiful when you cum.”

You laughed and turned to kiss her.

For a moment the two of you laid together, panting and wiping sweat from your brows. The vibrations had stopped but you could still feel the dildo pressing against you as you tried to relax. Gridlock pressed another kiss to your collarbone before she drew back and slid out of you. It ached, your body had tightened so much causing you to have to focus on relaxing to ease the dildo out of you. It came out with a wet _pop_. She then spread her legs a little and worked her end of the dildo out of her. You watched her face, twisting with pleasure, biting her lip until you heard a similar wet _pop_. She sighed, shoulders relaxing, before she placed the dildo onto her nightstand.

“C’m’here.” You shuffled over on the bed and opened your arms to her.

Gridlock wasted no time settling in beside you and pulling you onto her chest. She placed a kiss onto the top of your head before she sighed deeply. You hugged her waist, thumb rubbing against her sweaty skin as you focused on calming down. Gridlock hummed quietly before she started to stroke up and down the length of your back.

“Good?” She asked again.

“That was the best.” You whispered, not trusting your voice.

She laughed, her chest shaking under your head. “We’re just scratching the surface, love. How about next time you fuck me with that? Hm?”

The idea made your mouth water. Gridlock beneath you writhing as you fucked her. Her moans and whimpers as you pushed her through orgasm after orgasm. You weren’t sure you could master the whole hip thrusting thing but you’d apparently done well eating her out so you’d be damned if you let your inexperience hold you back. You kissed her chest, smiling to yourself, you were going to fuck her and fuck her senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more at some point for these two. I'm on vacation right now so writing is a little difficult but I wasn't going to let that stop me today.
> 
> Happy International Women's Day, Gridlock.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @HeartfeltWrites I'll take suggestions and talk about my upcoming fics there.


End file.
